Plaisirs et Désagréments de la Chair
by Ozora Ana
Summary: Cela faisait longtemps que Trovato et Kalem se consolaient mutuellement des sentiments unilatéraux qu'ils ressentaient. Mais si après cet instant où tout s'était brisé, le roux vivait de mieux en mieux, son acolyte sombrait peu à peu. Et ses amis ne l'aidaient pas le moins du monde.
1. Introduction-Chapitre 1

**Rating**: M, m'enfin le titre ne vous a-t-il pas paru explicite ?

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède pas grand chose, ni l'univers, ni les noms des personnages, ni les mots, appartenant à la langue française -enfin pour la plupart je pense-, et me suis contentée de faire un assemblage.

**Pairing**: Sachez que cette histoire contiendra pas mal de pairings, mais si vous prenez peur en voyant celui qui apparaît dans ce chapitre -dont il est fortement question dans le résumé, aherm-, pas d'inquiétude à avoir, c'est provisoire.

**Note**: Je tenais à vous préciser haut et fort que, si j'ai choisi d'utiliser les noms des personnages apparaissant dans les versions françaises des jeux, je ne pouvais me résoudre à appeler notre très cher professeur « Platane ». C'est pourquoi j'utilise « Sycamore », qui est au moins son nom dans les versions anglophones, bien qu'il doit sans aucun doute l'être ailleurs aussi. Ah et ça risque d'être OOC. De plus, j'ai délibérément utilisé un langage familier -voir vulgaire- dans les discours direct, et je dois avouer que ça m'a fait mal aux doigts. Sur ce, Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Plaisirs et Désagréments de la Chair**

**Introduction/Chapitre 1**

* * *

« Quelle heure il est ? »

Les paroles de Serena se perdirent dans un soupir tandis que Tierno, qui l'accompagnait, lui offrit la même réponse qu'au plus une trentaine de secondes auparavant. Il était midi et trois minutes. Et ils avaient rendez-vous vingt-sept minutes plus tard.

Kalem avait insisté pour qu'ils se voient tous les cinq, les protégés du professeur Sycamore, et qu'ils parlent d'ils ne savaient pas encore quoi, dans une chambre de ce luxueux hôtel qu'était _Le Crésus _ et qui avait été réservée à cet effet -Serena espérait sincèrement que son plus ou moins rival se chargerait de l'addition sans qu'elle n'ait à se séparer de la moindre pièce-.

Mais malgré l'animation des rues de la ville d'Illumis, la jeune fille et Tierno s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés dans l'immense hall de l'hôtel, sans savoir quoi faire et beaucoup trop en avance. Alors le danseur avait émis la possibilité de monter dans la chambre réservée, au cas dans lequel Kalem -ou n'importe qui d'autre, en fait- s'y trouverait déjà. Son amie avait accepté, le Système de Perfectionnement Virtuel qui l'occupait depuis dix bonnes minutes lui tapant profondément sur les nerfs.

C'est pourquoi ils s'étaient retrouvés là, à marcher dans les longs et vastes couloirs qui séparaient l'ascenseur du deuxième étage et la chambre qu'on leur avait indiquée, et à regarder une énième fois l'heure, espérant sincèrement qu'ils ne se retrouveraient pas devant une porte fermée. Tandis que la demoiselle concentrait son regard sur les pavés gris impeccables sur lesquels elle marchait, Tierno commençait à lui expliquer l'avancée de son projet de troupe de danseurs, et elle acquiesçait machinalement à chacun de ses mots. En vérité, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait vraiment comment ils en étaient venus à être amis, leur nombre de point commun étant des plus succin.

Les chambres défilaient à leurs côtés jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le garçon aperçoive les chiffres dorés venant prouver que leur lieu de rendez-vous était bel et bien apparu. Il se pressa de toquer à la porte et attendit quelques secondes, puis réessaya une nouvelle fois. Mais au vu de l'absence de réponse, le brun décida de rebrousser chemin. Son accompagnatrice s'apprêtait à faire de même, mais, par pure manie, tourna malgré tout la poignée tout en tirant puis poussant.

Ils furent tous les deux surpris de voir que le verrou n'était pas enclenché, mais ne s'en formalisant pas, Serena se rua à l'intérieur de la chambre. Et sous les yeux de Tierno, elle eut un rapide mouvement de recul puis se glaça, désormais incapable de faire le moindre mouvement si ce n'était trembler. Inquiété, le garçon s'avança à son tour dans cet antre qui apparaissait désormais empli de mystères.

Soudain, grâce à la vision qu'il eut, toutes les choses que ses sens lui avaient délibérément envoyé lors des secondes précédentes mais qu'il avait involontairement mises de côté, ignorées, apparaissaient devant lui en un même instant, et l'assemblage de tout cela le paralysa. C'était incroyable, cette façon que la vue avait eu chez lui de dominer l'ouïe et tout le reste.

Les deux silhouettes sur le lit lui avaient fait prendre conscience des halètements, de l'odeur âcre qui embaumait la pièce, mais avant tout de l'acte qui était en train de se dérouler devant ses yeux ébahis.

Trovato, dont les cheveux cuivrés étaient d'habitude si disciplinés et soignés se retrouvait en cet instant avec une coiffure toute ébouriffée, certaines mèches se trouvant aussi plaquées çà et là de son visage par de la sueur, qui faisait aussi briller son corps -entièrement nu et cambré vers l'avant-, à quelques autres endroits. Mais cela ne paraissait pas vraiment écœurant, et Tierno, bien qu'il n'en fut sans doute pas conscient lui-même, trouvait la vision fort attirante. Cependant, il avait autre chose à penser, à propos de ce qui le dérangeait vraiment dans cette scène, en réalité.

Le roux avait un partenaire. Et l'heureux élu se trouvait être Kalem. Tout comme le premier, le brun avait les yeux fermés et semblait profiter profondément du mélange tellement particulier de sensations qui s'offraient à lui, de par le fait qu'il était entouré des chairs chaudes de l'autre. C'était lui qui menait principalement la danse, et sur lui que Trovato calait ses légères ondulations du bassin. Mais le puissant dresseur de Pokémon était plutôt discret bruyamment parlant, surtout quand on le comparait au plus petit qui ne se retenait absolument pas.

Soudain, quelque chose sembla clocher si bien qu'exactement à la même seconde, les deux visiblement amants ouvrirent leurs yeux et se retournèrent brusquement vers l'entrée de leur chambre. Mais avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, un hurlement les assomma.

« Bordel Kalem, lâche tout de suite mon meilleur pote ! », Tierno avait balancé ces mots dès qu'il avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle sur son corps, son sang glacé par ce que ses yeux lui avaient montré. L'idée que le meilleur ami en question aurait pu être consentant ne lui avait pas une seconde traversé l'esprit et même si cela avait été le cas, il aurait sans doute crié la même chose. Trovato était trop innocent pour vouloir faire ce genre de trucs; avec ce type là de surcroît.

Serena semblait avoir reprit le contrôle de son corps, mais elle ne bougea pas, se contentant de tourner légèrement la tête lorsque le roux, affolé, ayant enfilé n'importe comment les premiers vêtements qu'il avait trouvé, était passé devant elle pour quitter la pièce, en courant. Le fait que la porte fut restée ouverte lui facilita un peu la tâche, bien qu'il ne semblait pas réaliser que si son pantalon était trop large, c'était car il ne s'agissait pas du sien.

Le danseur voulut suivre son meilleur ami, mais sans qu'il ne réussisse à savoir pourquoi, son corps ne bougea pas dans la bonne direction et s'approcha plutôt du brun dévêtu qui était encore resté là tout en commençant à l'insulter. Le sang de Kalem était monté au visage de ce dernier, et après un rapide coup d'œil à Serena qui le dévisageait, il finit par s'empresser de recopier l'acte de son amant quelques secondes plus tôt en prenant la fuite, comme il était si bien habitué à le faire lorsqu'il rencontrait des pokémons sauvages indésirables. Cette fois-ci, Tierno se lança vraiment à sa poursuite, alors que la jeune fille lança un regard vide vers le lit sans doute encore chaud et fut prise d'une soudaine nausée.

Quelques poignées de minute plus tard, Sannah arriverait probablement sur le lieu du rendez-vous et attendrait bêtement sans trouver personne.

* * *

**Note de fin**: J'ai franchement l'impression que quelque chose cloche, que les mots et les phrases ne sont pas emboîtés correctement et que tout se déroule trop vite, trop maladroitement... J'espérais un meilleur rendu, il faut dire.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Rating**: Ce chapitre est gentil, mais bon, par la suite, ça deviendra du vrai M avec des scènes qui seront censées faire saigner du nez les gens...

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède pas grand chose... Mon ordinateur qui aura servi de support à l'écriture de cette histoire, peut-être ?

**Pairing**: Le KalemTrovato du chapitre 1 a bel et bien disparu et ne réapparaîtra sûrement plus. Dans ce chapitre, cependant, il n'y a pas vraiment de pairing, dès le prochain, ça arrivera, par contre. Et encore plus encore par la suite...

**Note**: J'avais écrit ce chapitre environ un ou deux jours après le premier, mais ce n'est qu'un mois après que je le publie, car je m'inquiétais un peu du fait que personne ne s'y intéresse (uh, pauvre moi, seule au monde) et que je me suis finalement décidée à écrire la suite (en écoutant une chanson de La Reine des Neiges, s'il vous plaît). Donc voilà, je vous le présente... C'est purement de la transition, je dirais; enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout. Cette histoire me tient à cœur, vous savez...

* * *

**Plaisirs et Désagréments de la Chair**

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Trovato s'était réfugié un peu au hasard, dans une des places excentrées d'Illumis dont il n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait de la Verte ou d'une autre, tellement il lui était difficile de se repérer dans cette ville où sa propre maison demeurait malgré tout. Son état de panique et de honte ne s'était toujours pas estompé, et le fait que son Holokit continuait à sonner, encore et encore, Tierno l'appelant et lui laissant des messages vocaux sans interruption, ne faisait qu'aggraver son cas.

Une vieille touriste le regarda bizarrement et cette fois, il constata qu'il avait reçu un message d'un autre expéditeur que son meilleur ami. Il appuya sur le bouton lui permettant d'écouter l'enregistrement en question, se disant qu'il n'y perdrait sans doute pas grand chose.

C'était Serena. Et elle lui avait envoyé les phrases suivantes : « Écoute je me fous bien de savoir avec qui tu couches, mais t'avais vraiment pas l'air bien tout à l'heure, je l'ai vu : tu pleurais. Et je penses pas que tu aurais pleuré pour rien, si ? Enfin peut-être, je te connais pas beaucoup, finalement. Peut-être que n'importe qui aurait pleuré à ta place ? J'en sais rien, mais Kalem il l'a pas fait quoi. Et du coup bah je voulais savoir si t'allais bien et si t'avais besoin d'en parler. Bref, moi je pense rester au café... Euh lequel c'est déjà ? Ah oui _Au Coucou_. Donc si tu veux me voir, va là-bas. Bye. »

Trovato assimilait peu à peu les affirmations de la jeune fille, avant de finir par se dire que l'idée de se rendre sur le lieu du rendez-vous qu'elle venait de lui proposer n'était pas si mauvaise. Le fait qu'elle l'ait vu pleurer et qu'elle s'en soucie, de même qu'elle s'inquiétait de s'il allait vraiment bien, avait joué en la faveur de la dresseuse de pokémons. Peut-être uniquement parce que Tierno n'avait pas eu l'air de se soucier de ces faits, se focalisant sur Kalem et ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Alors seulement le roux se décida à rapidement se rendre chez lui pour prendre une douche et se changer, nécessité première en cet instant, en se promettant de courir tout de suite après au café dans lequel Serena devait se trouver. Il ne savait pas encore jusqu'où il irait dans ses confessions, mais il savait qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un. Et cette fois, son pokédex ne lui suffirait pas; le désavantage de parler dans le vide, bien que personne ne pouvait ainsi nous juger de façon péjorative, c'était vraiment que l'on n'obtenait jamais la moindre réponse.

* * *

Que les simples regards des autres posés sur son corps dénudé lui provoquèrent d'aussi intenses brûlures était assez étrange pour que Kalem ne parvienne à l'expliquer. Il avait réussi à semer Tierno, car en voyant que l'ascenseur principal de l'hôtel était occupé -vraisemblablement par Trovato-, il s'était précipité dans les escaliers. Malheureusement, ses chaussures non lacées et tout juste enfilées jointes au fait qu'il avait mal calculé sa descente provoqua un mélange fatal. Après avoir descendu un demi-étage en roulant, sans pouvoir un tant soi peu contrôler son corps, il ressentait désormais une douleur affreuse près de son tibia droit -pour ne citer que l'endroit qui le faisait le plus souffrir-.

Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes vautré sur le sol, l'esprit brouillé par l'événement qui était survenu précédemment et auquel il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de réfléchir. Il finit par conclure vainement que sa vie était nulle et rassembla ses forces pour finir de descendre l'étage et demi qu'il lui restait.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le hall, quelques riches clients le regardèrent de travers et il prit alors conscience de sa tenue très soignée composé de sa veste de sport bleue, du jean noir trop petit de Trovato qu'il n'arrivait même pas à fermer -le pire étant qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps d'enfiler de sous-vêtement en dessous-, et pour finir d'une de ses bottes et d'une basket verte du plus petit, qui était décidément parti vraiment trop vite, mais qu'après sa chute il s'était décidé à lacer -bien que son pied gauche sans chaussette dépasse de la chaussure qui n'était pas la sienne. Le brun devait sans doute aussi sentir la transpiration et il lui semblait qu'il lui restait encore de sa propre semence sur son corps.

Kalem qui voulait s'enfuir de cet endroit qui l'oppressait au plus haut point se fit aussitôt apostropher par une réceptionniste. « Oh, je vois que vous avez fini avec la chambre ! Vous aviez déjà versé la moitié du tarif, c'est bien cela ? Je suppose que vous désirez payer la suite... » Le ton était mielleux mais il voyait bien que la femme s'outrageait de l'état dans lequel son client était, et que sa seule consolation face à une vision si affreuse serait une rentrée d'argent imminente, pas qu'il fut permis de partir sans payer. « Euh oui, bien sûr ! », le brun s'approcha du guichet et commença à chercher son portefeuille avant de stupidement réaliser. Il n'avait pas son sac. Il l'avait laissé dans la chambre. « Euh, je reviens immédiatement... », murmura t-il, irrité avant de commencer à rebrousser chemin. Mais il se permit à demander un petit quelque chose avant cela.

« Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous auriez du paracétamol ? »

* * *

Serena buvait tranquillement un thé au lait Meumeu avec plein de miel, pour cacher un arrière-goût amer qu'elle semblait être la seule à percevoir. Elle était avachie sur son siège plutôt confortable, seule à une table tout au fond du café _Au Coucou_. Si le matin même elle s'était ennuyée terriblement, à devoir attendre une heure précise dans l'hôtel le plus luxueux de la ville, son énergie semblait avoir été momentanément happée et elle n'avait plus envie que de paresser. Et de réfléchir sur ce qu'elle avait vu lui drainait déjà tout son temps.

La jeune fille aurait très bien pu commander de l'alcool, sachant pertinemment que l'on ne lui poserait pas de questions sur son âge, mais le thé aux épices trop sucré la mettait dans un léger état de béatitude, et au vu des maussades journées d'automne, elle en avait besoin. Serena aimait cette saison, mais seulement quand il en était question sur des photographies, ou dans un film, et que les jolies couleurs des arbres la faisaient sourire. Tout était différent en vrai.

La porte s'ouvrit et la jeune fille tourna brusquement la tête pour dévisager la personne qui entrait, espérant de tout cœur que ce serrait Trovato qui aurait répondu à son invitation. Mais en vérité, elle se doutait qu'il ne voudrait la voir et ne fut pas tellement surprise d'apercevoir une dame qui devait avoir l'âge de sa mère. Elle constata en soupirant que sa tasse demeurait vide et attira l'attention de la serveuse pour en avoir une nouvelle. C'est en cet instant précis que le garçon qu'elle avait arrêté d'attendre passa la porte.

Le visage du roux était plus pâle encore que d'habitude. Ses pupilles grises paraissaient avoir des reflets bleus de par le rouge qui les entourait. Serena ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, mais quand il s'assit soudainement sur le siège en face d'elle, elle put constater qu'il avait changé de vêtements. La jeune fille ne chercha même pas à retenir le sourire qui fleurissait à ses lèvres.

« Tu as fini par venir, alors. »

Trovato acquiesça la tête, bien que la constatation de l'autre lui semblait n'être d'aucun intérêt. Il se mit à observer au dessus de la tête de son amie, et sembla se passionner pour le mur sans décorations mais fraichement peint. L'autre soupira. « Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? », questionna t-elle.

Il la regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir avant de s'écraser sur la table. Son « J'en sais trop rien. », sincère malgré qu'il soit rempli de suspicions se perdit dans un murmure et l'ambiance resta telle qu'elle avait été depuis qu'il s'était présenté à la jeune fille aux cheveux caramel. Lourde.

« Tout va bien, on va pas te juger ou quoi, tu sais ? », le ton était doux, et pour quelques secondes, il sembla à Trovato que Serena était une de ses sœurs. Il se souvenait encore du moment où, assis à une table, ils avaient choisi leurs premiers pokémons ensemble, accompagnés de Sannah, Tierno et Kalem. Mais même si seulement quelques mois s'étaient écoulés depuis, l'instant semblait terriblement lointain. Presque inaccessible. La boule monta dans la gorge et le brûla.

« Toi peut-être pas. », lâcha t-il sans réfléchir, bien que le son eut du mal à passer. Son interlocutrice haussa un sourcil. « Donc tu te fous de ce que je peux penser... » Elle sembla presque amusée.

Le garçon trembla. « Non, bien sûr que non ! Enfin, on est amis, tout ça... » Mais le bafouillage fut coupé. « Mais l'avis de quelqu'un d'autre t'importe beaucoup plus. », conclut la jeune fille. La serveuse du bar vint soudain poser un verre d'eau plate devant Trovato, mais aucun des deux n'y fit attention.

« Comment ça ? », cria presque le roux, attirant l'attention des deux touristes de la table voisine, avant de se faire tout petit en remarquant ce fait.

« Je suis peut-être pas aussi intelligente que toi, mais je suis loin d'être stupide. » Serena gardait son calme malgré tout. Et si Trovato fuyait son regard anthracite, elle tentait de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? », sa voix était loin d'être assurée, mais il avait maintenant accepté de ne plus fuir. La jeune fille voyait bien qu'il était énervé après elle. Elle esquissa cependant un rictus que peu de gens avaient eu l'honneur de voir sur son visage plutôt parfait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Tierno, dis-moi ? », elle n'avait pas directement répondu à la question de l'autre, mais peu importait. Cette phrase avait eu en tout cas l'effet escompté.

Le problème, quand on a la peau claire, c'est que l'on a tendance à rougir souvent.

Trovato aurait voulu être mate, en cet instant.

Bien que ce simple détail aurait engendré des modifications inimaginables à son existence.

* * *

**Note de fin**: Le prochain chapitre sera centré sur la discussion entre Trovato et Serena. Bizarrement, comme je l'ai écrit pas mal de temps après celui-là, j'ai l'impression que ça ne s'assemble pas aussi bien qu'ici. Bref, je serais très heureuse si vous me donniez votre avis sur ce chapitre (et sur toute l'histoire en général aussi, d'ailleurs), parce que ça m'inquiète vraiment de pas savoir si c'est bien ou complètement nul. Et pour la dernière phrase, " Bien que ce simple détail aurait engendré des modifications inimaginables à son existence. ", c'est pas vraiment la question de la couleur de peau, mais plutôt le fait que la moindre action a une incidence sur le futur, que la moindre modification du passé change radicalement le présent, que le moindre choix engendre des choses inimaginables, comme me l'ont appris Steins;Gate et Noucome. Enfin bref, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment à lire le peu de chose que j'ai pour l'instant publié et que vous continuerez par la suite à le faire.


End file.
